Better Than Vicodin
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot. Takes place at the end of 7x23 and goes AU from there. No spoilers here, just good smex on the beach. Rated M for that reason. House/Cameron.


_**A/N: Yes, this is a House/Cameron fic. It takes place at the end of 7x23 and is naturally AU. But don't I wish that weren't the case? *sigh* Anyway, this is a one-shot and I have no plans to continue it. I have a lot of other fics in the works so if you add me to your Author Alerts, you'll see them as I post them. Thanks for reading!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cameron. Fox does...although technically they don't own Cameron anymore either since..well..SHE'S GONE.

* * *

><p><strong>Better than Vicodin<strong>

"What should I do today?" House asked the bartender.

"I dunno. Go home?"

"Not tonight. Cheers." He got up from the bar stool and wandered outside to the sandy beach. It was quiet, only a few people were around, and the sun was setting. He walked out toward the shore line and watched the waves roll in relentlessly. Then he turned his head and saw a familiar figure sitting on the beach several yards away.

With a slight grin, he began to make his way over, completely sure of who it was before he was even close enough.

Allison Cameron was resting on her knees on the sand and she smiled up at House, eyes squinting from the sunlight.

"I knew you'd come."

"I knew you couldn't stay away," he smirked as he stood over her, blocking out the sun.

"I don't think we could stay away from each other if we tried," she smiled.

House lowered himself down to sit next to her and put his cane aside. They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the waves roll in.

"So what happens now?" she asked with a glance over at him. It had been a long time since she'd seen him but she had to admit he looked amazing. His hair might've been completely grey but he was still as handsome and sexy as she remembered.

He glanced back at her and was equally impressed by what he saw. She looked radiant and tanned. Her long blonde hair was blowing in the wind and as much as he hated to admit to himself, she looked like an angel sitting there.

_God, when did I turn into such a sap?_

"We move on."

"Together?"

He reached out and covered her hand with his, giving it a squeeze. "Isn't that why we're here?"

She playfully slapped at his hand and laughed. It was like music to his ears. "Stop answering my questions with a question!"

"Stop asking such obscure questions!"

And then before she could retort, he kissed her. His lips pressed against hers firmly, and his tongue slid along her teeth, asking for permission to enter.

_As if I'd say no!_ She thought as she opened her mouth under his.

House allowed her to pull him closer, his lips slid down her neck and tasted her. His hand buried in her hair as she lay back on the sand and he went with her as the waves crashed over their legs.

Neither of them seemed to notice, being entirely too involved in each other. House wasn't sure what the protocol was for sex on a beach but he didn't really care. If someone wanted to break them up, they would have done so by now. With a quick glance around, he didn't see anyone. The bar had no patrons and those who were sitting on the patio had gone inside when the sun went down.

Cameron pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he pulled both shirts over his head before reaching behind her back for a bra clasp that apparently didn't exist. Instead, he unzipped her dress at the back and pulled it down to expose a beautiful pair of breasts with bright pink erect nipples staring up at him, just begging to be touched.

And he did touch, and kissed, nibbled and then began suckling in earnest as she arched her back off the sand and buried both her hands in his hair with a deep growl.

"Greg..." she murmured, trying it out for the first time. She liked the way it sounded. Better yet, she liked the way it sounded when she said it like that.

House paused for just a second to let it sink in. It had been a long time since anyone had called him that. Even in their most intimate moments, Cuddy had still called him House. He decided he liked being called Greg a lot better, especially by Cameron.

For the first time, he tried it out.

"Ally..."

She smiled up at him, stretched her arms luxuriously over her head and rubbed the inside of his leg with her bare foot.

He smiled back at her and lowered his head to kiss her again, adding a bit more passion to it than he originally planned. He couldn't help himself. They had undeniable chemistry that was clearly evident whenever they so much as looked at each other. The kiss they'd shared years before was simply the catalyst that set things in motion and neither of them had any intention of stopping it.

He reached down and slid his hands up her legs to find her lace panties which he quickly removed and tossed to the side.

Allison reached for his belt, unbuckled it, unzipped his pants and slipped her small hand inside to feel a most impressive erection. He thrust against her hand a couple of times and was rewarded with a very wicked grin. In an instant, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, positioning herself at the right angle.

When she slid down on him, they both cried out and everything seemed to be in slow motion from there. Lips, hands and tongues were everywhere as he was buried deep inside of her hot, tight wetness, afraid to move at first, lest he finish too soon. He didn't want to disappoint her right out of the gate, after all. But on the other hand, she felt so incredibly good that all he wanted was to screw her brains out in the sand and give her a pounding she'd never forget.

With that in mind, he rolled them over so he was on top, lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder and began tormenting her with slow but deep thrusts.

"Oh God, Greg!" she gasped as he hit her G-spot repeatedly and didn't show any signs of stopping. It was absolute torture and bliss all at once.

"Oh fuck...Ally...you feel...so good...so wet..."

"Please," she begged, her eyes clenched shut as she arched her back under him and wrapped her free leg around his hips, "don't stop! Harder..."

He gave her what she wanted. His mouth crashed against hers, swallowing her cries as she came. Her inner walls were tight as they clamped down on him and he felt that familiar tightening that told him he wasn't far behind with his own climax.

When it hit, he buried his face against her neck and gave two more hard thrusts until he came so hard he thought he'd surely die from a heart attack.

_But what a way to go!_

The sound of the waves crashing around them, soaking their clothes brought him back to his senses and he looked down at her beautiful face.

Her eyes were closed and he gently ran his fingers down her cheek until she opened them again, green eyes staring intently into his blue ones.

"I love making love with someone for the first time," she said quietly. "Did you like making love with me?"

He nodded, still stroking her face.

"More than you like Vicodin?"

"Yes. So much more. You're better than Vicodin."

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love, people! :) Thanks again for reading! :)<br>**


End file.
